


All I want for Christmas (is you)

by hufflebub



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: But it's not necessarily discussed in the fic, Christmas fic, F/M, It just to be like that, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Nonbinary Chester aka Jackkathcrutchie's kid, Nonbinary Crutchie (Newsies), Parents!Spavey, Parents!jackkathcrutchie, Polyamory, Trans Racetrack Higgins (Newsies), author doesn't know how attraction works but tried, author doesn't know how to use italic, christmas written from a non-american perspective, mostly's davey's pov except for the stray spot pov and joined pov, so dont judge me my knowledge is from movies and google, sorta kinda mutual pining, they are all kinda dumbasses but we love them, who deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebub/pseuds/hufflebub
Summary: aka we-have-a-kid-and-we-are-attending-one-of-those-meet-santa-events-and-fuck-babe-that’s-a-really-cute-elf-and-he-is-flirting-with-us-au
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/David Jacobs, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	All I want for Christmas (is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princeyssash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeyssash/gifts).



> Happy holidays darling! I hope you'll like it <3

Being a new dad brought a lot of changes in Spot’s life.

First of all, it had screwed up his entire sleeping schedule. It’s not like either Davey or Spot had one to begin with, though. Both of them had always been respectively a bad insomniac and a night owl,, but even the latter had to admit that there was a difference between not getting a lot of sleep for just a few days a week and being able to sleep a little extra during the weekends and  _ eight damn months and no extra sleep at all _ . Too many times he had wondered how his brother seemed to pull it off and not look like roadkill, as his brother would lovingly refer any time they would all meet up. The guy maybe skipped most of the dirty nappies phase, but still looked decent enough to pull off the looking alive act with a toddler. 

He knew very well it was because he had Katherine and Crutchie to divide the work with, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still looking for a reason to punch that amused grin off his face.

It also had a lot of consequences on their diet. Even with Davey seeming like the ultimate mum friend, the guy didn’t know how to make pasta without burning it. That kind of left Spot to deal with dinner most of the time, and feeling like there were better ways to spend his time with he would often opt for easier dishes or take out. As soon as little Brooklyn was born, that changed, though. It was almost like a switch had flipped in Spot, turning him into a health-obsessed mother creature vowing for the best nutrition a child could possibly get, even when they hadn’t even reached the solid food part yet. It didn’t long before Spot had read every possible blog post on ‘how to make your own healthy baby food’, and that Davey’s classics were sharing a shelf with brightly coloured recipe books. As soon as Brooklyn did reach the age of six months, Spot would cook new meals every week, because ‘’we need to know if our kid has any allergies, Davey’’. 

Davey thought it was absolutely adorable, and happily helped his husband to introduce her to new foods (and clean up the remnants that ended up on the floor in a way that could only be described as a Conlon’s way. Davey swore he could see the same pleased grin etched on her face when he bowed down to pick up another handful of green beans). 

Last of all, they definitely saw a lot of change in the way they celebrated holidays as well. 

If Spot and Davey both had to be honest, they definitely wouldn’t mind staying in during the holiday season if they could. Both of them weren’t too big on spending a lot of time around busy crowds, though their friend group and families were big exceptions to that. As soon as they got together, they quickly developed a routine in which they tackled all the holiday obligations. Since Davey was Jewish, and his parents and Les lived upstate, they spent most of Hanukkah together in the comfort of their home. If Davey and Sarah could manage coming together over the same weekend, he and Spot would go to his childhood home over the weekend to celebrate Hanukkah with Davey’s entire family, and it was Davey’s absolute favourite thing in the world. 

Christmas, on the other hand, was easier to celebrate with their friends and Spot’s family living in New York. Christmas Eve was reserved for the annual Christmas party Spot’s adoptive brother Jack threw with his partners Katherine and Crutchie, which was attended by the entirety of their friend group, which had miraculously still survived even after high school ended a long time ago. The night always consisted of games, food and  _ a lot of booze _ . Which wasn’t necessarily the greatest combination, since Davey couldn’t tolerate a lot and Spot just couldn’t deal well with getting only little sleep (because they definitely wouldn’t end up in bed before 4 AM, and this was getting harder and harder with a little kid as well), so Christmas day was always a game of strength and perseverance for the two. 

Christmas day meant spending the day at Medda’s, though, which was luckily not too much of a test on its own. It mostly meant exchanging gifts and eating dinner together, and just spending the rest of the evening together on the couch talking and having fun together. 

That was until both Spot and Davey and Jack, Kath and Crutchie got kids though, because now they were spending their first day of Christmas Eve waiting at their local mall to meet Santa. 

‘’Come on dad!! The line is gonna be super long if we don’t hurry!’’ Chester yelled, tugging their father’s hand impatiently as they entered the big shopping mall, which was currently buzzing with people either coming from or going to the skillfully put together Christmas village in the middle of the building. It looked incredibly adorable, Davey had to admit as he pushed the stroller containing a sleeping Brooklyn towards it. The entire thing was decorated with fairy lights, colourfully painted buildings and fake snow, and the tall black haired guy could practically feel his friends’ kid radiating with excitement. It had been three years since Jack, Katherine and Crutchie had made the decision to adopt, and one and a half years since they welcomed Chester into their lives. If you didn’t know they were adopted, you would say they were a perfect mix of his parents, having the same cocky smile as their father Jack, the same sandy and messy hair as their parent Crutchie and the same uncontainable excitement as their mother Katherine. Spot and Davey fell in love with them the moment they all met them at Medda’s, and if they had to be completely honest, seeing their happiness also pushed Davey and Spot’s decision to finally have a kid of their own after eight years of being together. 

That’s how little Brooklyn Conlon came into their lives ten months ago. 

‘’Just so you know, darling. I’m not going to Santa with Brooklyn.’’ The taller guy informed his husband as they approached the end of the line of rowdy children and desperate looking parents. He could practically feel Spot’s face souring at his announcement, and he couldn’t help but to grin. Both of them had agreed to join Jack, Katherine, Crutchie and Chester solely because of the cute pictures they could make for the scrapbooks Davey was already putting together fanatically, and because Chester had been asking their ears off about it before Thanksgiving had even taken place. 

Not to mention the favour Davey had done to his shorter spouse during that same event, namely taking the most ridiculous Thanksgiving pictures (including outfits, which he  _ also _ had to wear for some reason, good god) at the very same mall they were at right now. He could definitely handle waiting around a bunch of screaming toddlers and over excited method actors who got way too much into their roles as Christmas elves. 

Davey watched Spot processing the thought, mouth opening and closing a few times before uttering a final reply. ‘’Fine, but I’m only doing it because I love you.’’ He muttered, and Davey chuckled, a fond look on his face because he was  _ so bad at pretending he wasn’t loving all of this.  _ Sure, Spot had never been the greatest fan of celebrating Christmas, mostly because of the amount of time he had spent in foster care before actually ending up under Medda’s wing, but Davey had noticed how he had initiated getting a real Christmas tree after being perfectly content with their tiny plastic one for years ‘’because Brooklyn deserves an authentic Christmas experience’’, and how he had been secretly buying and hiding (in a bad place, Davey’s  _ own office _ ) gifts since what, March. Davey thought it was absolutely adorable, and had to admit he was just so happy to see that, even after everything that had happened to him, Spot was so genuinely excited to do all he could for their daughter.

He loved him so,  _ so _ damn much. 

‘’Oh, you love me so much and you know it.’’ Davey grinned triumphally, leaning in to kiss Spot’s cheek and as if he pushed a secret button, a loud disagreeing noise sounded underneath them, alerting them both of their nibling’s presence, who did  _ not  _ look amused at their display of affection. 

‘’C’mon uncle Spot! Baba ‘n me are ready to go! You can kiss uncle Davey ‘nother time!’’ 

Before Davey could react Spot mock-gasped, placing a hand on his chest. He looked at their nibling with a stern gaze, but was clearly fighting back an amused smile. He could absolutely not get enough of the kid basically inheriting all of Crutchie’s personality. ‘’The sass! I guess this is where we part then, love.’’ Spot said as he bowed down to unbuckle Brooklyn from her stroller, slowly waking up as she felt her father picking her up from her cosy seat. Watching her yawn softly, it didn’t take long before she cuddled into her father's side again as soon as he held her against his chest. Spot couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, kissing her head. ‘’Someone didn’t want to wake up from their nap yet, huh?’’

If hearts could melt, Davey swore he would already be a helpless puddle on the ground. 

As Davey, Katherine and Jack bade their goodbyes to Crutchie, Spot and the kids, it didn’t take long until Katherine and Jack quickly excused themselves to buy a last quick gift for their partner, realizing it was going to take at least another ten minutes before Chester was up to get their picture taken. After promising to text a warning to Katherine if they did end up needing more time to find their gift, Davey positioned himself at the other side of the village, where he would get a better view of Santa and Brooklyn as soon as it was her turn. Watching the queue, it didn’t take much effort to spot his daughter and husband among the crowd of families. Mostly because it seemed like literally every parent was taller than Spot, but also because he was tickling Brooklyn and she was absolutely screeching out in delight, throwing back her little head and nearly getting rid of her red headband with little antlers in the progress. Davey’s heart swelled by the sight, barely noticing a figure walking up to him and coming to a halt almost literally in front of him. 

‘’Your daughter is absolutely adorable. Is this her first time?’’

‘’Oh- yeah! It is, she is actually-’’

_ Oh my goodness he was not prepared for someone that beautiful to ask him that question. Especially when they were wearing a fucking elf costume and actually owning it better than Davey has rocked any piece of clothing in the span of 25 years.  _

Davey felt the words that were gonna follow die in his throat as he fully fixated onto the person in front of him. He had a kind smile on his face, maybe a little flirtatious if you asked him. Even when he looked absolutely ridiculous in the costume consisting of red and white tights (which  _ really  _ showed the leg muscles he had going on good god), red knee length trousers, a green coat and a green cap that flattened his blonde curls against his forehead, Davey could still feel his heart make a little leap at the sight. 

_ Was this some Christmas miracle? An early Christmas present from Spot? Was life trying to make fun of him once again knowing that he is going to absolutely 100% mess up this interaction? _

‘’.. She is?’’ 

There you go. Boom. Messed up. Que to Davey now being ready to absolutely bury himself in fake snow. Tell Spot he is sorry and that he is still gonna help him raise their daughter as a ghost. 

‘’10 months old! I’m so sorry, I was completely distracted by-’’ Davey stammered quickly, going beetroot red as he tried to explain himself. The guy was already laughing at him as well.  _ Wow Davey you couldn’t pick a better time to completely lose your ability to talk to cute guys, _

‘’That’s okay! Don’t worry man, I completely get it. I wouldn’t want to miss my daughter’s first time of meeting Santa either just because some elf was chatting up to him.’’

Well, yeah, that was one way to put it.

‘’Yeah, exactly.’’ Davey chuckled awkwardly, quickly casting a glance at the queue to indeed notice Crutchie and Chester were next in line to get their picture taken. ‘’Spot- my husband has been really excited about it as well. I think he will kill me if I can’t provide him with backup pictures from out here.’’ He laughed, feeling something settle comfortably within him. See Davey, you  _ can _ talk to guys without absolutely losing it!

At that, the elf turned around and threw another glance at his husband and daughter, now quietly whispering to each other and softly smiling as they shuffled along with the rest of the queue. Davey swore for a moment that he could see a red hue on the elf’s cheeks, but he quickly recovered and threw Davey off guard with the following comment:

‘’Damn, aren’t you lucky to call that your husband.’’

With a damn self assured grin and honestly, Davey can’t even be mad at him.

Is it bad to be kinda jealous of Spot instead?

‘’I- thank you?’’ He stuttered, cheeks still burning on brightly. He seriously  _ couldn’t  _ cope with this guy. ‘’I am actually quite aware I’m very lucky, yeah.’’

‘’Honestly? Good.’’ The blond guy chuckled and Davey couldn’t do anything than to laugh along with him. That was until he noticed Spot and Brooklyn walking up to the picture spot. He gasped and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, ready to open the camera until he realised he had a better plan.

A better plan that could involve being able to talk to the blond haired guy some more.

‘’Wait! Could you take my phone with you and make pictures from up close? I will love you forever.’’ Davey pleaded, ready to actually pull up his best puppy eyes (even if Jack had repeatedly told him it did  _ not work at all and was actually kinda scary _ ), but before he could the guy nodded, reaching out his hand as to put his phone into it. 

‘’Sure, anything to make a cute guy and his incredibly handsome husband happy.’’ 

The guy said, with an  _ actual fucking wink _ . 

It’s safe to say that Davey absolutely doesn’t recall giving the guy his phone and running up to the picture spot before he actually sees him making pictures alongside his husband. Honestly he doesn’t notice anything until he hears Jack’s voice behind him. 

‘’Seems like you were having fun, eh Davey?’’

_ Shit. _

\-------------------------------------------------------

‘’Can you say bye-bye to Santa, Brook?’’ 

Spot didn’t want to let his guard down too much, but he was probably having way too much fun. If he had to be completely honest, he had been waiting for the day until he got to dress Brooklyn up in her red and white christmas dress and matching headband with tiny antlers. She looked so fucking adorable, and she seemed to know it, hiding her little face in his sweater as all the adults around her awaited a response for her. Spot couldn’t help but to chuckle, kissing the top of her head and hugging her tight. 

‘’She’s a little shy around adults, but I’m sure she had a great time. Thanks for everything.’’

They bade their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Claus and quickly went out of their way to make place for the other kids and parents waiting for their turn to meet Santa. They were ready to make their way back to the rest of the group, where Davey seemed.. Unusually erratic as if he was trying to justify something towards Jack and Katherine. Not that Spot wasn’t used to his husband being fanatically determined to convince others of his opinion on almost anything, but he swore he looked red at the same time, as if he was embarrassed about something.

Now he knew Davey, who was prone to get embarrassed about almost anything he did (and even after eight years Spot still went around his way to make sure he knew he didn’t have to be), but even Spot was wondering this time what possibly could have left him so flustered and desperate to convince Jack (of all people, honestly), of something. 

‘’Hey Spot! Wait up!’’ 

Fight or flight response kicking in involuntarily, Spot stopped in his tracks and turned around abruptly to find someone jogging his way. Someone who was clad in the most god awful elf costume, who had blonde curly hair, and was waving a pretty familiar phone around before he caught up with the two.

And that someone, correct him,  _ a surprisingly cute someone, _ knew his name?

‘’Do I know you?’’ Spot asked him wearily. Brooklyn, exhausted from all the social interaction she had to endure in just the span of five minutes, had already fallen asleep again against his chest. For a moment this seemed to distract the guy, but he also found himself looking back at Spot again within a few seconds, quickly extending his arm out that was currently holding. He almost seemed a little sheepishly about it, smiling shyly and  _ yeah that was pretty damn cute if you’d ask him _ .

‘’Your phone- your husband's phone! He asked me to take pictures for ya from up close. Thought I’d hand it to you since he seems awfully busy with his friends. Don’t wanna bother or anythin’.’’ The guy replied smoothly, looking over to Davey and the rest as they  _ still _ seemed to be occupied with whatever was bothering Davey.  _ Maybe he should go and check on him before he combusts? _

‘’Oh, thanks? Didn’t even notice you there.’’ Spot nodded, shifting Brooklyn’s weight onto one arm momentarily as to accept the phone from the guy, their fingers briefly brushing against each other. ‘’Thanks, uh..?’’

Jesus fucking christ Spot keep it together. Don’t fucking blush.

‘’Race- Racetrack. It’s nice to meet ya.’’ 

‘’What the hell’s Racetrack for a name?’’ Spot raised a brow, which seemed to amuse the guy- Racetrack. Did this guy have an unlimited stack of confidence or something?

‘’Says Spot?’’ 

Yeah, he got him there.

‘’It’s Sean- Spot’s a high school nickname. Apparently still stuck eight years after high school.’’ Spot admitted, pocketing the phone. ‘’Anyways, thanks again. Davey’s gonna be really happy with extra pictures.’’

‘’Really?’’ Race raised a brow almost amusedly, crossing his arms. ‘’As I recall Davey tellin’ me you’re the one doin’ the killing if there won’t be any good pictures.’’

_ Damnit Davey.  _ Spot felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks, even when trying to fight it furiously. ‘’Well- yeah, it was nice meeting you. Good luck with the last few kids.’’

‘’Thanks! You an’ Davey really make a cute couple. Happy holidays.’’ Race said with a grin and a wink.  _ A fucking wink _ . 

Not many words were exchanged on the way back home to Jack, Katherine and Crutchie’s, except for the concerned glances between the triad because  _ what got both Spot and Davey so embarrassed and flustered at almost the same time?” _

\-----------------------------------------------------

The annual Kelly-Plumber-Morris Christmas Eve party was in full swing, and Davey was having his second breakdown of the evening.

‘’And I swear to god he winked when walking away! He was clearly flirting and I couldn’t get myself to even answer! I swear to god I can’t even recall him walking away because I was too busy  _ freaking out _ about this guy coming up to me and just talking to me with those, those… Bedroom eyes!’’ Davey said helplessly as he allowed his head to fall back onto the wooden table he and Jack were sitting at. He felt Jack’s hand patting his shoulder empathically, but his snicker made it clear that he was in, just like Davey had anticipated earlier, clearly enjoying this debacle  _ way too much _ . 

‘’Aw Davey, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you  _ actually  _ think it was. Besides, who even says you’re gonna see the guy again, right? You’re gonna be  _ fine _ .’’

Well, that was the thing.

‘’.. I think I do kinda wanna see him again, though.’’ The taller dark haired guy muttered miserably against the fabric of his sweater vest, slowly looking up. ‘’I think I kinda like him? At least- I wouldn’t mind seeing him again? That’s logical, right?’’ 

Jack nodded agreeingly, leaning back against the back of his seat and taking a swig from his beer. ‘’’course it is. What’s keeping ya back I’d say? Ya don’t have to marry the guy right away. You and Spot are poly, right?’’ 

‘’I mean, yeah, but what if Spot doesn’t wanna date him..?’’

‘’Well polyamory doesn’t require everyone to date each other.’’ Katherine suddenly chimed in, sitting down on his other side and placing a hand on his back, rubbing it gently. ‘’Look at us, for example? I wasn’t dating Crutchie until later either, and between Smalls, Jojo, Henry and Tommy Boy I believe Tommy Boy isn’t dating both Smalls and Henry. Even if Spot doesn’t end up liking him as much as you do, it should work if you just communicate about it. You’re one of the most stable couples here. You should be able to work that out.’’ 

Davey slowly looked up again to meet Katherine’s eyes and when he saw the genuine look in her eyes, something twitched inside of him. ‘’You really think so Kath?’’ 

‘’Honestly, just go talk to the guy before drawing any conclusions. You might have more distress in common than you’d expect.’’

And boy, was she right.

\----------------------------------------------------

Spot honestly looked like he was either brooding the hell out of something or like he was going to be sick any moment. 

Seeming like he just finished a conversation with a very frustrated looking Crutchie, who was helping themself up out of their comfy chair as Davey came walking up to them and left as soon as Davey was even remotely close to say hi. Hobbling over to their partners, Davey and Spot were left alone (for as far as they could be in an apartment currently filled with almost twenty people) as the former sat down next to his husband, slinging an arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. 

‘’What did you even say to them to get them looking so agitated? Crutchie looked like they were going to murder me on the spot.’’ Davey chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he awaited an answer. When he didn’t reply. An uneasy feeling swelled in the pit of his stomach and he retreated his hand again hesitantly.. Did he do something wrong? Davey swore he couldn’t recall anything odd he could have possibly said.

‘’Spot? Did I do something wrong? Is it about me forcing you to take Brooklyn to Santa? I swore if I knew you weren’t ready for that I wouldn’t have forced you to do tha-’’

‘’Davey,  _ Davey.’’  _ Something seemed to have awakened in Spot when his husband’s voice got higher with distress. His gaze suddenly seemed clearer, and he quickly grabbed his partner’s trembling hands and covered them with his own. ‘’You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry. I was out of it.’’

‘’Then what is it? What did you talk about with Crutchie?’’ Davey asked quietly, looking into Spot’s eyes until he averted his gaze from him, almost looking  _ embarrassed  _ about something. He wasn’t really sure how to feel about it, and he tried to meet his eyes again. ‘’Darling?’’

Spot closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep sigh, before meeting his eyes again. Davey  _ hated _ seeing his usually confident and bold husband seeming so.. Insecure all of the sudden. ‘’.. Do you remember Race- the guy you lended your phone to when I was at the picture post with Brooklyn to make pictures? The elf?’’

‘’.. Yeah? The blonde guy you mean?’’  _ With the incredibly charming smile, cute blonde curly hair, calves for freaking days and pretty blue eyes. _

Spot nodded, hesitating for a moment until he continued talking, gently gripping Davey’s hands a little tighter and the taller guy’s heart sunk a little. What had that guy done to his husband?

‘’... I think I might like him..’’ 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

‘’Oh?’’ 

Davey really should be glad he didn’t get his degree based on oral presentations because at this point he was confident they were going to take away all of it. 

‘’.. Please say something Davey I’m not sure what to make out of that.’’

‘’Me too! I mean- me too and I was kinda scared to admit it for some reason? I didn’t know what you were going to think of it- even when we know were both poly? He was just so incredibly cute and especially with Brooklyn being here now I didn’t know what to expect andI was really, really scared you were going to-’’ Davey kept rambling on and on, until Spot shut him up with a kiss. A dark blush crept onto his cheeks, as if they were right back again in an abandoned science classroom with Davey trying to confess his crush but using way too many words for Spot to continue comprehending what he was trying to say.

‘’You were rambling babe.’’

‘’Sorry about that..’’

‘’Don’t be.’’ Spot smiled at him softly, and Davey couldn’t help but smile back almost instantly.

He never really changed a bit, even after all those years. 

‘’.. So would you want to look for him? Maybe he is still there? I know the mall is closed already, but maybe they are still busy breaking down the Christmas village and he is helping along?’’ Spot suggested, squeezing his hands gently and Davey shrugged softly, knowing quite well what he wanted but he was just so  _ nervous. _

He nodded quietly, but still looked hesitantly. ‘’I-I mean, yeah, but do you? I know it might be a lot while also raising Brooklyn? I promise it’s okay if it’s too much at the moment.’’ 

‘’I’m sure we will find a way to combine both those things. Besides that, Race seemed to like her a lot. Made complete heart eyes at her when he came to hand me your phone.’’

‘’I thought those heart eyes were at  _ you _ at first.’’ Davey chuckled, leaning in and burying his face into his shoulder for a brief moment. ‘’Also, what kind of a name is Racetrack?’’

‘’I have no idea, I think it’s a nickname like-’’

‘’I SWEAR if you guys DON’T get in your car between now and FIVE SECONDS I will go there and date him MYSELF!’’

The two jumped up instantly from where they were basically already tangled into each other at the sudden exclamation from the other side of the living room, coming from no one other than Crutchie, who was almost fuming with frustration and helplessness at their indecisiveness. Jack and Katherine looked like they had a hard time holding themselves together, not wanting to make too much noise with Chester and Brooklyn sleeping two rooms down the hallway. The others simply looked confused, clearly having no idea what caused their precious epitome of calmth and peace to suddenly erupt like that.

‘’Just go! You might still catch him! We will look after Brooklyn.” Katherine added, barely able to contain the amused smile on her face.

Yeah, maybe they were right, so that’s how Spot and Davey didn’t waste a second getting up and grabbing their coats before hurrying out of the apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------

They shouldn’t be surprised to find the mall locked up and dimmed, but Davey couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face.  _ He really hoped they would still catch him one way or another. _

As Spot tried the door handles one more time, Davey sighed and gently put his hand on his wrist, gently prying his hands away. ‘’It’s no use, Spottie, we’re too late. We should have left earlier.’’

‘’I know! Just, I don’t know.’’ Spot let out an exasperated sigh. ‘’M’still disappointed. I was hoping we would see him still.’’ 

His husband sighed and nodding, linking their fingers together and resting his head against his for a moment before starting to walk back to their car. ‘’I know, me too. Maybe we will see him at the mall someday again?’’

‘’You know you’re pretty late if you still wanna buy presents? The store closed around two hours ago.’’

_ Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _

Turning around quickly, they were met by no one by the sight of no one other than their Christmas elf himself, just not dressed in that terrible outfit anymore, and looking  _ ten times more handsome _ in joggers, a hoodie, a jacket and a pair of sneakers, Racetrack. For a moment, the two were convinced he  _ really  _ didn’t have a limited amount of charm, but the moment he seemed to realize who he was talking to, he almost deflated and the confident look on his face disappeared into thin air.

‘’Wait, it’s you? Where’d you leave Brooklyn? Are you here to file a complaint against my behaviour from earlier today? I swear I am  _ so _ sorry for all of that. I didn’t know what I was thinking. Please don’t get me fired from doing this work because it’s literally all I have around this time of the year-’’

‘’Slow down, tiger. What are you talking about?’’ Spot interrupted him, raising a brow at the suddenly meekly looking guy. ‘’You flirted with us just for kicks?’’ 

Davey really hoped he wasn’t going to say yes, already feeling his husband’s hand tightening in his hold. ‘’.. Did you?’’ He added quietly. 

‘’What!? No! I swear on my  _ mother’s grave _ I didn’t. It was just that my friend Albert called me out on flirtin’ with you while you’re  _ obviously _ married and have a child together and I didn’t realize how that could have felt until just earlier and I feel  _ so _ bad about it. I’m really,  _ truly _ sorry. I can give you my supervisor’s phone number right now if you want me to?’’

‘’What? No! Race, that’s not why we came all the way here tonight!’’ Davey quickly interjected, taking a step forward. He hated how insecure the blonde guy suddenly looked, and breathed in deeply.  _ You can do this Davey.  _ ‘’We came here because we  _ liked _ it- liked having you flirt with us. We like you.’’

The three of them remained silent for a moment that almost felt too long, with Davey not being sure what to add afterwards without sounding like he didn’t mean it, Spot being honestly too surprised Davey just said something without thinking about it for once and Race looking like he had trouble understanding said thing. They swore they could see the thinking process taking place in the blonde’s head, looking at them in astonishment until it suddenly seemed to click that they said.

‘’You like  _ me?  _ Both of you? At the same time?’’

Both of them swore he looked so freaking adorable they could just scoop him up, put him in their trunk and take him home with them.

Except that was only slightly creepy and maybe they shouldn’t.

‘’Yes.’’ Spot said exasperatedly, still smirking. ‘’So will you go on a date with us?’’ 

That seemed to take less time for Race to process, because he was quick to mimic the grin on the shorter guy’s face and nodded. ‘’I’d love that.’’

\------------------------------------------------

_ One year later _

‘’Come on dad! We’re gonna be waiting there for hours if we don’t hurryyy!’’ 

Davey swore that hearing those particular words coming from a now seven-year-old Chester almost felt like a truck of nostalgia hitting him in the face. Maybe it was only logical, though, given that it had already been a year since they last visited their local Christmas village. A year since Chester dragged their father throughout the mall to the queue of impatient kids and their exhausted parents. A year since he watched Spot walking in the same direction, holding their barely one-year-old daughter tightly as if he was scared someone was going to snatch her away after (sorta, kinda, but not really) convincing him to take the picture after the whole Thanksgiving debacle. A year since Spot begrudgingly (but also not) agreed, and that Davey watched them walking up to the picture post until a certain someone walked up to him to compliment him on  _ how hot his husband was. _

It had already been a year since they asked Race out. 

Frankly, Davey felt like it was one of the best things he had ever done, next to marrying Spot, deciding on getting Brooklyn with him and choosing a literature major over a science one. After swapping numbers and promising each other to pick a date to go out on a date on, it didn’t take long after Christmas for them to meet up. To be precise, they went on their first date on the 26th of December, Race came over and stayed for dinner on the 27th, Race stayed over the entire day to play with Brooklyn and to talk with them on the 28th, they went on another date on the 30th after missing each other on the 29th and they all kissed each other for the first time at the end of the countdown for the new year. 

It took them exactly two months before Race was practically living with them, even when he still shared an apartment with Albert, but they were already looking for a bigger apartment next year. As much as they all loved each other, it was  _ impossible _ to continuously share a twin sized bed every night when one person was a blanket hogger (Race), another one kicked in his sleep (Spot) and the third only slept very lightly and thus didn’t cope very well with all the blanket hogging and kicking (Davey). Even when taking the couch for the night was an option, the three of them had agreed that having a spare room with a spare bed was the best option for all of them. Not to mention that Brooklyn was also getting bigger, and they all knew she was going to need a bigger bedroom at a certain point. 

Not to forget that Race was  _ absolutely  _ amazing with Brooklyn. Where Spot and Davey were hesitant to find out how their daughter might react to him, Race quickly proved to be amazing with her. It didn’t take long before the catastrophe happened that was Brooklyn learning to say Race earlier than papa, much to Spot (well meant, just jealous) chagrin, but everyone knew they were right when they said that Race was like a missing puzzle piece they didn’t knew was missing until he suddenly filled the last gap. They were already discussing her taking toddler dance classes with him and Albert at their recently opened dance studio, even when that was years away from now, and how they could possibly add Race’s info as a third emergency contact for when Brooklyn was going to go to kindergarten at a certain point.

It was all just so  _ freaking  _ perfect. Davey couldn’t wish for anything more. 

‘’Hey, d’you mind if I go and get those last presents for Brooklyn and Spot right now?’’ Race was next to him before Davey even knew, linking their fingers and smiling at him. ‘’I promise I will be back before they even notice. Not that I would want to miss picture time anyways. I also wanna bother Elmer some more because I know he is workin’ today.’’

Davey couldn’t help but smile back at the ray of actual freaking sunshine that was actually his boyfriend and he nodded, leaning in to peck his lips quickly. ‘’Of course. I will text you when they are close to their turn.’’ 

‘’Awesome.’’ Race kissed him back, winking at him before letting go of his hand again and jogging in the direction of a specific store. ‘’See you in a bit!’’ 

Race wasn’t gone for too long before Spot caught up with him from where he was earlier caught up with Katherine into a conversation, carrying an excited looking Brooklyn, cooing in the direction of where her uncle and nibling went. ‘’Where did Race go? Did he already went to look for his friends?’’ 

‘’No, he had to pick up the last things for tomorrow. He will be back soon. Are you gonna wait with Brook?’’ 

Spot nodded, kissing his cheek. ‘’Only because you ask so nicely. Make sure he gets back in time. Those pictures were good last year.’’

Davey chuckled and nodded, gently pushing him in the direction of the queue. ‘’I will! Now go and find your brother before Ches starts to worry about you not showing up.’’ 

After some spluttering and more kisses (this time without the interruption of Chester, in some kind of miraculous way), Spot went to join his brother and nibling and Davey took the same spot at the edge of the Christmas village like he did last year. Just out of reach so he wouldn’t bother anyone, but still in a perfect spot to watch it all happen and closeby enough to be able to document it all with his phone. Only this time, Race would appear next to him and link his arm through his, resting his head on his shoulder as they watched Brooklyn and their partner talk and take pictures with Santa and his wife. Davey would lean back against him, and smile the whole way through, his heart melting over and over again for the happiness he was so lucky to be embraced by. 

Maybe Davey wasn’t exactly a new dad anymore, but he was sure thankful for all the changes it had brought along in his life. 


End file.
